This invention relates to a bearing for use in a snowmobile track and more particularly, to a bearing having a bearing surface which rotates and a snowmobile track which utilizes the bearing. This invention also has particular relevance to a bearing rotating about a pin where a coating is utilized for improved performance.
Currently, most snowmobiles utilize a slide rail suspension system having two main rails which ride on a continuous track. In this type of suspension, the track includes two outer portions and one central portion where the portions are connected by connector rods spaced a predetermined distance from each other forming two parallel rows of windows or sprocket holes along the continuous direction of the track. Clips having a generally rectangular bearing surface are clipped to the connector rods. Driving power for the track is provided by a pair of driven sprockets which engage the track to turn it. The rails of the suspension system ride on the bearing surface of the clips as the track rotates.
There is a tremendous amount of friction between the slide rails and the bearing surface of the clips. The greater the friction, the greater the wear on the parts and the slower the snowmobile. Also, the friction results in high temperatures which cause damage to the rails, the clips, or both. Under certain conditions rails may melt to the track at these points, instantly locking up the machine. This problem occurs in icy conditions or when riding trails where deep snow is not available to cool the rails. In order to reduce the friction, many different materials have been used, but with minimal success. Also, a number of wheels sometimes called helper wheels have been utilized in suspension systems to hold the rails off the bearing surfaces slightly to reduce the wear on the rails. However, the use of these wheels introduces drag which slows the machine. Further, when helper wheels are used suspension efficiency is decreased and the wheels are a maintenance burden because they often require maintenance and/or replacement.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a snowmobile track with a bearing surface for slide rails with reduced friction between the rails and the bearing surface.
The invention is an improved bearing which results in an improved snowmobile track. The inventive track is an endless snowmobile track of the type used with a machine having a slide rail suspension. The track is driven by a system using sprocket wheels which engage the track and where the slide rails ride on the improved bearing.
A bearing for use with a track of a snowmobile is disclosed. The track is of the type having at least two track sections and the snowmobile having a suspension system including at least one slide rail for contacting the bearing where the bearing comprises: support means connected between the track sections; and a rolling means operatively connected to the support means, the rolling means being freely rotatable.
A track for use with a snowmobile having a suspension system including at least one slide rail for riding on a bearing surface of the track is also disclosed. The track comprises a first track portion and a second track portion, the track portions spaced a predetermined distance apart forming a gap; a plurality of securing means for securing the first track portion to the second track portion, the securing means being arranged generally to span the gap formed between the first and second portions and spaced a predetermined distance apart; and a bearing means operatively connected to each securing means, the bearing means comprising a roller for contact with the slide rail of the snowmobile.
The track may include securing means which comprises: a first member, the first member including a horizontal plate and a vertical plate, the plates connected and positioned such that the horizontal plate is generally perpendicular to the vertical plate; a second member, the second member including a horizontal plate and a vertical plate, the plates connected and positioned such that the horizontal plate is generally perpendicular to the vertical plate; a fastening means connected to the horizontal plate of each of the first and second members and the first and second track portions; and an axle connected between the vertical plates of the first and second members.
A clip for a snowmobile track is disclosed. The clip comprises a connector, the connector comprising a generally rectangular base having two sides and two ends, a pair of opposed downwardly facing fastening means connected to each side of the base, and a pair of opposed upwardly facing supporting means connected to each end of the base; a pin connected between the pair of upwardly facing supporting means; a sleeve surrounding the pin, the sleeve being freely rotatable about the pin, the sleeve having first and second ends; and a pair of washers surrounding the pin, the first washer located between the first end of the sleeve and the corresponding upwardly facing supporting means, the second washer located between the second end of the sleeve and the corresponding upwardly facing supporting means.
One object of the invention is to provide a bearing surface where friction is greatly reduced between the rail and the bearing surface. The bearing includes an axle and a sleeve which is rotatable about the axle. In this manner, the slide rail of the suspension system rides across the rotating sleeve. The sleeve rotates due to the movement of the track. This rolling bearing surface results in much less friction than typical tracks.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the friction between the axle and the sleeve which is rotatable about the axle. The axle is coated with a lubricious coating thereby reducing the friction between the rotating sleeve and the axle of the bearing. In this manner, the track performs better because the rolling bearing surface may rotate even more freely. The coating is of the type that is long lasting. The coated pin adds to the life of the bearings. Wear is reduced and therefore, the cost related to replacement of bearings or a track is also reduced. Overall, the coated axle results in a better performing track by further reducing friction. It is also contemplated that the inner surface of the sleeve may be coated to provide the same effect. The inner surface of the sleeve and the outer surface of the axle may also be coated if desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a track clip for a snowmobile track with an improved bearing surface. The clip is mounted in a track of the type having windows where rails of the suspension system ride on the clips. The clip includes opposed downwardly facing flanges which are connected to the track and further includes two support members for mounting an axle and sleeve arrangement to form the bearing for the rail of the suspension system. The coated axle may also be used with the clip arrangement. The roller inner surface could also be coated in addition to or instead of the coated axle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bearing for use in a snowmobile track which includes a guide for guiding the movement of the track relative to the slide rails.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a track with an improved bearing for use with a snowmobile with a suspension utilizing slide rails where the helper wheels are eliminated.
In this manner, a reduced friction bearing surface is utilized resulting in reduction of both wear and costly replacement of parts and a faster ride for the user. The roller results in an improved inventive track which may be used with current suspension systems. Further, the invention provides a means for adapting current tracks which utilize clips to include an improved clip thereby allowing the benefits of the reduced friction to be taken advantage of by many users.